


Experiences

by MaiKusakabe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Ace had joined the crew, there shouldn’t have been any trouble for their relationship. It was just like the stubborn brat to find something to get angry about the very first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of the MarcoAce Week, Fighting.
> 
> This is the last one-shot I wrote for this event, now there's only the long story left.
> 
> Beta-read by Aerle :)

The door closed behind them with a resounding bang. Not that either of them paid attention to it, both men too busy running their hands over the other’s body, trying to devour each other as they advanced blindly towards the bed.

Ace raised his hands to Marco’s shirt collar to pull the man on top of him on the mattress, just at the same time as Marco’s hands appeared on the collar of the shirt he still wore to cover the bandages around his new tattoo.

They froze.

Tentatively pulling away from the previously heated kiss, Ace looked at Marco, who looked back at him.

“Uhm, Marco… I think you’ve got it wrong.”

Marco raised an eyebrow, but didn’t let go of Ace’s shirt.

“Really?”

Ace frowned at the somewhat sarcastic response.

“Yes, _really_ ,” he snapped. “You’re supposed to be on top. Unless you want me to ride you,” he added as an afterthought.

“I don’t want you to ride me.” Ace grinned, but it lasted only until the man’s next words, “I want you to fuck me.”

“What?!” The younger man let go of the man’s shirt and took a startled step back. The blond released the freckled man’s shirt. “You want to _bottom_?!” Marco nodded. “The fuck, I’m bottoming!”

Again, one of Marco’s eyebrows went up. Ace was beginning to hate that gesture.

“Who’s decided that?” the man asked, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Ace had wanted to lick that chest, and that didn’t help his temper at how the man had gone and ruined it with something so stupid.

“Me, of course, I’m not topping!” He crossed his arms as well.

Marco slightly tilted his head, looked him up and down, and completely blew Ace’s temper up with his next words.

“You haven’t done it before?”

“That’s _none_ of your fucking business!” Ace half-growled, half-yelled before turning on his heels and stomping out of the first division commander’s cabin, his playful mood completely ruined.

 

* * *

 

 

_What the fuck?_ Was Marco’s first thought right after the door to his room closed, again, with a resounding bang. What had happened? He knew Ace had a bad temper —hell, anybody who didn’t know that in this ship must be deaf and blind— but that had been a little too much even for the hot tempered idiot.

And Marco wasn’t stupid. Ace had been annoyed at first, but when he had suggested he had never topped before the brat had become downright defensive.

Marco lowered a hand to his tight, uncomfortable pants and cupped himself through the fabric.

The brat was crazy and suicidal enough to try to take Pops’ head over a hundred fucking times, but he was too scared to attempt topping for the first time.

With a groan, Marco plopped down on his sadly empty bed. There went his chance to put an end to his dry spell.

 

* * *

 

 

Ace might have joined the Whitebeard Pirates, but the time when he had been a growling mess of murderous intent who attacked anyone in his way was still present in everybody’s memories, and it wasn’t hard for the seasoned pirates to recognize that their new brother was in a thoroughly bad mood.

At first, everybody had been confused about the reason for that bad mood, as there were no failed assassination attempts to blame anymore, but the murderous glares the rookie threw at Marco soon made it clear something had happened with the commander.

Izo sighed right before taking a sip from his tea. After a whole day of the constant glares, he had decided to sit as far away from Ace as he could, because he was sure the dark aura would end up affecting him at this rate —there was an empty area around Ace at the table where the guy was eating.

Marco didn’t seem bothered by their new brother’s hostility, or at least that was how he appeared to be. Izo knew him enough to be able to tell how tense the blond man was around the other. He was annoyed by whatever was happening, and it was only his formidable self control that prevented him from showing it in any more visible way.

“And here I thought we’d got rid of grumpy Ace,” Thatch muttered next to him. The fourth division commander had tried to talk to Ace earlier and had been literally growled at. “What’d you think happened?”

“He had a fight with Marco.”

“Yeah, I got that, but _why_?”

“…I’m not sure,” Izo had to admit, as much as it pained him. He prided himself on knowing everything that went on in the crew, but now it seemed he had missed something, and the sixteenth division commander wasn’t happy about that. “I’ll have to find out.”

“Good luck with that,” Thatch wished him sympathetically.

 

* * *

 

 

Ace stalked through the practically empty deck of the Moby Dick, headed for the door closest to the hallway where his room was and ignoring the people around him.

Damn Marco and his ridiculous ideas. Bottom, the man wanted to _bottom_. Oh, come on, he screamed ‘command’ and ‘power’ however you looked at him, Ace had been imagining how it would be like to be fucked by the man for _weeks_. And it had taken him long enough to admit he wanted it to happen in the first place, to now have the man come and, when they were just about to get to what Ace had been fantasizing about, decide that Ace had to be the one to top.

Seriously?

He kicked the door open and entered the considerably darker hallway. The door closed, and Ace froze in place, the barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead. Ace blinked and his eyes grew accustomed enough to the dim light to identify his attacker.

“Izo?” Ace asked, thoroughly confused.

_What?_ He was no longer on guard on the ship, and he had _not_ seen this coming. The only reason he didn’t immediately attack was because his brain managed to work enough to tell him he probably should try to know what was going on before attacking the commander.

“You’re coming with me, Ace,” said —no, ordered— the crossdresser.

“What? Why?” Ace took a cautious step back, but the man, and the gun, followed him.

“We need to talk.”

Ace blinked, and he knew he must look completely stupid at that point, but he really couldn’t react in any other, non-violent way.

“You have to point a gun at me for that?”

“I’m just making sure you know how serious I am,” the man said and, luckily, lowered his weapon. Izo gestured deeper into the hallway. “Also, Thatch will be guarding the door, just in case.”

Ace noticed Thatch standing before a door some ten feet ahead, and felt immensely relieved that he hadn’t attacked. He knew he stood a chance fighting one commander —some of them, at least— but, as impulsive as he was, Ace knew he wouldn’t be able to take on two of them at the same time.

Izo led him into the room Thatch was next to, and when the door closed Ace could hear the fourth division commander move to lean against it. He was trapped.

“You gonna tell me what all this is about?” he asked, trying to sound as less threatening as possible, even if his already sour mood was now demanding he burned his way out of here. He wouldn’t put it past Izo to have kairoseki bullets ready in that gun.

“What happened with Marco?”

Immediately, Ace tensed, and he drew himself up.

“That’s got nothing to do with you,” he snapped. That was _not_ something up for discussion.

“It does.”

“It’s _personal_.”

Izo’s hand, the one still holding the gun, twitched. The man didn’t raise the weapon, though.

“Maybe, but when you’re scaring the crap out of the whole crew, then it is my business. And when you’re annoying Marco, then it is my business.”

Ace crossed his arms, now offended. Of course Izo was worried about his brother. A brother who had acted as if Ace didn’t exist the whole day.

“He’s not annoyed, he doesn’t give a fuck,” he growled.

To Ace’s utter confusion, Izo sighed and brought his free hand up to rub his forehead, movement careful to not remove the make-up there.

“Ace, Marco is annoyed. And don’t go into some teenager rage thinking I only worry about him, because that’s not true, but I know you will vent your frustrations on some poor unsuspecting soul.” Ace was going to protest at that, but Izo’s raised hand signaled that he should shut up. “Marco is different. He will bottle it up until his stress and bad temper —because Marco has a temper, too, don’t get confused— win over his self-control, and then it’ll be hell on board until he calms down.”

Ace almost said Pops could order Marco to not attack anybody or something if the first division commander really had such a bad temper, but that wasn’t the point here.

“Why are you telling me this? You want me to apologize or something?”

“Perhaps. It depends on what happened.”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Ace insisted, uncrossing his arms.

“I’m in no hurry, we can be here as long as you want. And I’m sure your stomach will complain sooner than mine,” Izo answered, smirking at him.

Ace ground his teeth and clenched his fists, a hair’s breath from sending precaution to hell and attacking. Izo tsked.

“Go ahead, the moment you attack, Thatch will barge in and it’ll be two on one.” Ace just glared, and Izo sighed. “Ace, really, I’m just trying to help. I don’t know what happened, but I won’t tell anybody, I swear.”

“What about Thatch?” Ace demanded.

“He won’t tell, I’ll cut his balls off if he does.” There was a startled yelp from outside, and the sound of what could only have been Thatch hitting his head against the door. Izo smirked. “See? He won’t say a word.”

Ace sighed, giving in much sooner than he had expected. Perhaps it was just that he was tired of being angry —it hadn’t even been a week since he officially joined the crew, after all— or perhaps it was just that he needed to get it out, but, whatever the reason, he told the other man everything.

Much to Ace’s surprise, Izo brought a hand to his face and groaned, but let him finish the story before speaking.

“You’re such an idiot…”

“Oh, thanks, that makes me feel so much better,” Ace growled, once again crossing his arms. Izo shook his head.

“No, seriously. So what if Marco has this lazy, commanding air about him? That doesn’t mean he _has_ to top, you know?”

“Yeah. But he’s not the only one who likes to bottom.”

“Ace, don’t blow up now, but… have you ever topped?” Before Ace could yell anything at him, Izo hurried to continue. “I’m not insulting you!” the man raised his voice to cut the younger pirate’s protest. “I’m just saying that you’re young and have spent the last year in this mad dash to reach the top as a pirate, so I’m guessing you didn’t have much time to experiment with sex, and you’ve told me yourself you like to bottom. So, have you ever topped?”

Ace averted his eyes. That seemed sound enough reasoning.

“No.”

Izo sighed, finally put his gun away and walked up to Ace. He placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should consider it. Aside from the fact that he just likes it better, Marco likes to bottom because he has all this responsibility with everything else, being the one to make sure the ship works fine and all that, and with sex he can let go of some responsibility, give it to someone else.” Ace grunted something that wasn’t a word in response, unsure of what to answer. “I’m not saying you _have_ to top, you shouldn’t be forced to do anything you don’t want to, I’m just telling you to consider it. If you don’t want to, or if you decide to try it and don’t like it, then you two can just go back to being friends.”

Reluctantly, and more than a little bit embarrassed, Ace nodded. Izo clapped him on the shoulder before heading to the door.

“And stop glaring at him, we don’t want a murderous Marco around, having you is dangerous enough.”

This time Ace threw a column of fire at Izo, but the man ducked through the already open door and the attack almost hit Thatch.

 

* * *

 

 

His fingers pinched hard nipples, and there was a muffled gasp against his ear. He trailed short kisses down a strong neck, stopping to suck when he reached the collarbone. A hand tangled in his hair, pulling him down and silently demanding that he continue. He smirked.

“Impatient?” he didn’t wait for an answer before lowering the fingers that had been idly circling and teasing the other’s hard member to the opening exposed by widely parted legs, and the lubed appendages slipped in easily enough.

“Ace…”

Ace groaned as he opened his eyes, and then bolted upright in bed. A frantic look around revealed that none of his five roommates had woken up —which probably meant he hadn’t made any sounds, because that bastard Shiro usually woke even at the drop of a needle— and sighed in relief. Then he groaned again and dropped back on the bed.

That answered the question if he was at least curious to want to try topping, the tent in his pajama pants spoke volumes. And it hadn’t even been an especially vivid dream, it wasn’t as if his mind had conjured up many details. Not that Ace was too surprised, it was hard to imagine Marco in that situation; blushing, writhing beneath him, _begging_ … Ace groaned again.

A visit to the bathroom was a necessity right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Ace glanced out of the corner of his eye at Marco, who was sitting on the other side of the mess hall. Intentionally, Ace had noticed, just as the man had done in the other two meals they had coincided there since his conversation with Izo. And Izo had been right about Marco being tense, too. Once Ace had been able to see past his bad mood, he had noticed the man’s shoulders in a straight line, just like his back. Luckily, Marco had relaxed somewhat in the last couple of days, and Ace guessed it was because he no longer glowered at the man at every chance he got.

And, about the situation, Ace had been thinking. He had been thinking and his brain had been imagining. Every time Ace fell asleep, and that included at night, naps and occasional narcolepsy attacks, he would see at least a flash of blond hair or sweaty skin, and hear heavy pants or a deep moan that made it difficult to walk after he woke up.

He had been teased after his nap yesterday, but luckily no one had tried to find out if there was any particular reason for his hard on. There had been, however, a lot of comments about being so young and healthy, and Ace had promptly fled when the advice about nice brothels had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

Ace swallowed and squared his shoulders. Even if he wanted to, it was too late to back off now. He knew Marco would have felt his presence by now, and the last thing Ace wanted, on top of everything, was for the man to believe he was a coward.

Taking a deep breath, Ace raised a hand and knocked on the wood before him.

“Come in,” came Marco’s voice from inside, and Ace pushed the door open.

He took a step forward, but stopped on his tracks. Marco was sitting at his desk, obviously doing paperwork, with a pen in hand and reading glasses —that Ace didn’t think the man needed, but he wore all the same— perched on his nose. And, fuck, he looked sexy with them.

“Ace?” the commander asked, and the younger man noticed he looked a little hesitant. He probably didn’t know what to expect.

“What’s with the glasses?” the freckled man surprised himself asking, and almost wanted to bang his head against the door. That was his mind stalling, just as much as his curiosity over them.

“They help me concentrate,” Marco answered, and Ace was glad to see his shoulders relax somewhat.

“They’re sexy,” he said again with no filter from his brain and could have sighed in relief when Marco smiled slightly and put the pen down.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ace finally stepped inside the room and let the door close behind him. He fidgeted in place for a moment. “Listen, Marco, I’ve been thinking and… I want to try.”

“Oh?” Ace had feared the man would mock him, but Marco just stood up, took his glasses off and approached him. “To top?”

“Yeah. But you were right, this is my first time, so I’m not sure-“ A finger over his lips thankfully stopped his rambling.

“That’s fine, just do what you know feels right.”

Ace smiled, feeling slightly more confident. He knew many things that felt nice, and could work with that advice. Or so he hoped. Moving forward and tipping his head up, he captured Marco’s lips with his own and, despite having expected it, felt surprised when Marco let him dominate the kiss.

This time, when they moved to the bed, Ace raised his hands to push the man down on the mattress, breaking the kiss just enough to let Marco settle more fully on the bed before crawling on top of him.

It was strange to see Marco looking expectantly up at him, but it was an arousing sight at the same time, and Ace bent down to kiss him again. He traced the blond’s lower lip with the tip of his tongue, and delved into his mouth when the man parted his lips.

He trailed his hands down Marco’s toned chest, caught the man’s nipples in his fingers and pinched them —Marco gasped into his mouth and it was an amazing feeling— and trailed down, hands ghosting over the other’s skin, until he reached the commander’s clothed hips.

Getting rid of the decorative belt was easy. The sash took a little more effort, but soon joined its companion on the floor.

Ace left Marco’s mouth to trail down his cheek and to his ears that, he was pleased to discover, were more sensitive than he had expected. Marco gasped when Ace flicked his earlobe with his tongue.

The man’s hands came up to Ace’s hips to undo the dark haired man’s belt while the boy’s hands now fought the fly of the blond’s pants. As soon as that was done, Marco lifted his hips to help him get rid of the annoying pants, and Ace’s fingers brushed over now bare skin —was it a pirate habit not to weak underwear? Because Ace really liked it.

Once the annoying piece of clothing was over, Ace trailed his hands up Marco’s parted legs back to his hips, and then inwards until they touched the man’s hard length. Marco actually _moaned_ , and his hands stilled their movements, instead clenching the fabric of Ace’s shorts.

Ace grinned, confidence building with every reaction he got, even though this wasn’t foreign territory yet, and a suspicion came to his mind.

“You’re very sensitive,” he commented, and licked the shell of Marco’s ear. He felt a small shiver run through the blond’s body. “Has it been long?” And he ran his fingers along Marco’s shaft.

The man moaned again, but no other response came from his mouth. Ace dragged his lips down Marco’s neck, stopping to lick, suck and nip, and grinned when he realized the marks weren’t healing.

“That’s not fair, I want an answer.”

He ran his fingers over Marco one more time and flicked the tip of his dick.

“Y-Yeah…” Marco answered, and Ace grinned again. For some reason, that made him feel more confident.

Kneeling up, Ace brought his own hand to the buckle of his belt to undo it. He looked down at Marco, who was now laying on the bed with only his shirt on and, though he wasn’t blushing —Ace guessed that would take a great effort to accomplish— the man was panting, skin already covered in sweat and, eyes still half-lidded, his pupils were dilated. The marks on his neck were still there, his cock hard and his legs parted for him.

Ace’s own dick twitched, still confined in his shorts, and he hurried to get the damn thing, along with his boots, out of the way.

“Lube?” Ace asked as soon as he was naked.

Marco nodded and sat up just enough to search into the nightstand. Once he had it, he handed the bottle to Ace and raised a hand to his shoulder. Before he could reach the collar of his shirt, however, Ace stopped his wrist.

“Leave it on.”

Marco looked at him for a moment, smiled and nodded.

“If you insist.”

Grinning, Ace pushed the man back onto his back and moved to open the lube. Now he was entering new territory, and nervousness came back to war with arousal.

Ace poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and covered three fingers with it. He moved back just enough to see Marco’s entrance, perfectly visible with the way the man’s legs were parted and bent, and brought his fingers to it.

He looked nervously up, but Marco smiled encouragingly at him and that gesture, accompanied by the man’s current position, was enough to make Ace groan. He pushed a finger in, and Marco gasped. Ace had expected the man to tense up—something Ace had done in more occasions than he cared to count— not to _squeeze_ _his finger_.

“Fuuuck.” If that was how it felt to have a finger inside the man, Ace couldn’t wait to bury himself into him.

“Too much for you?” Marco teased and when Ace looked back at his face —he had been too distracted by the sight of his finger disappearing inside the man— he was met by a smirk. Ace frowned.

“Not at all.” And he began to move his finger, but he couldn’t find that spot he had been searching for as easily as he had expected.

Carefully, Ace retreated his finger to push in two this time, and resumed his search along with the scissoring movements he remembered some of his partners using on him and that had diminished the pain he felt later.

His index finger brushed over something and Marco moaned, long and low and his back arched. Ace smirked at him.

“Found it.”

“Looks that way,” conceded Marco, smiling at him. “Again?”

Ace did, and then he moved to push his third finger in. Marco didn’t seem to mind.

As he continued to prepare the man, Ace leaned forward to once again be closer to him, taking in the delighted expression every time he touched Marco’s prostate. He never thought he would see an expression like that on the commander’s usually relaxed face, and _now_ there was a faint pink shade on the man’s cheeks. Ace felt accomplished. Then Marco smirked.

“I’m not made of glass, you know.”

Ace glared half-heartedly at him, too distracted by the effect that smirk had on the rest of Marco’s aroused face, and pulled his fingers out.

He moved up again, took the bottle of lube and this time he covered his erection. He passed an arm under one of Marco’s knees to raise his leg further and make his access easier, and used his other hand to guide himself to the man’s entrance. He paused and looked at Marco, slightly confused. Should he enter slowly or…?

“How-?” he gestured down with his head, and luckily Marco understand the question.

“Just do it fast,” he answered, smiling reassuringly at him again.

Ace nodded, braced himself and pushed in, all the way in a powerful thrust and _oh fuuuuck…_ Marco was tight. So tight and so hot around him that Ace could barely hold still. He wanted to push in and out, to feel that incredible pressure change around him, to- Marco chuckled.

“You can move, Ace.”

“Eh?” Ace blinked, “But don’t you have to-?” Another chuckle cut him off.

“I heal immediately, remember? I already got used to it.”

Ace grinned widely, not having thought Marco’s power would work even for this, and eagerly complied. Eagerly, but keeping some measure of control, because he didn’t want to lose himself into the experience, he wanted to make it comfortable for them both, and now he had to find Marco’s prostate again.

He leaned down and pressed his lips over the blond’s one more time, releasing the other’s leg, that immediately wrapped around his waist, and tried to settle as much as possible into a rhythm that would be neither slow nor too fast.

Marco, who had been mostly letting him handle everything up until this point, wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck, bringing their bodies closer as he began to move his hips as well, responding to Ace’s thrust with an ease that confirmed his claim of preferring to bottom. A claim Ace wouldn’t think about because he wanted to be the one to take Marco from now on, and didn’t want to know who had done it before him.

The problem was, he wouldn’t be able to do so for too long. He was close, and could tell Marco was as well by the amount of precum the man’s dick left on Ace’s skin as it rubbed against his belly. But there was something Ace wanted to experience right now, and so he sneaked a hand between their joined bodies and wrapped it around Marco’s erection to pump it until not even his mouth could muffle the blond’s moans, and when Marco came Ace joined in those moans at the amazing feeling of those tight walls tightening further around him, spasming around his cock and milking him until Ace exploded inside Marco, covering those same walls with his essence.

The kiss broke, and the last moans of their orgasms filled, unhindered, the room. Ace fell on top of Marco, who didn’t seem to mind, and could barely bring himself to pull out of the man.

“I could get used to that,” he panted against Marco’s neck. The blond chuckled.

“Me too.”

They stayed like that, holding each other until the afterglow passed enough for them to even want to speak.

“Hey, Ace.”

“Mmmh?”

“Want to try it on all fours?”

Ace sat up so fast that he almost fell over, and didn’t mind it at all when Marco laughed.

“Can I take my shirt off now?” the blond asked amusedly and Ace nodded.

When Marco moved to hold himself on his hands and knees and Ace caught sight of that tight hole dripping with his semen, he felt like the greatest idiot in the world for having refused to top for Marco, and resolved to make it up to the man. Starting right now.


End file.
